


Double Trouble

by Kakashiforever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slut, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashiforever/pseuds/Kakashiforever
Summary: Kakashi and Sukea Hatake have been waiting for the opportunity to get their favorite sensei alone. Now that they've finally got it, the twins aren't letting Iruka Umino go.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Sukea/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeoOtherLands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/gifts).



> Umm hi this story is dedicated to my good friend Leo! happy birthday I hope you have a great day. a special thank you Eternalsavior cause without her this would have never made it onto here. So this is my first fic ever posted so please be gentle. any comments or feedback is appreciated. um so yeah please enjoy. *runs away*

Sunlight was streaming through the window illuminating the small office of one Iruka Umino. Leaning on one arm, Iruka slowly makes his way through the stack of papers on his desk. Tapping his favorite red pen against his mouth, Iruka tries to read through a particularly illegible paragraph. A quiet groan leaves his lips. Why the heck did he assign an essay on the first day of school? He sits up and shrugs off his flak jacket before leaning back over the stack. Okay, if he finishes at least two more papers he’ll treat himself to ramen. Nodding to himself, Iruka began to read with a renewed determination. 

He frowned when a sharp rap sounded from his closed door. “Iruka-sensei, are you there?” a quiet voice asked.

Iruka, without glancing up, replied, “come in and have a seat. I’ll be with you in a moment.” He listened as footsteps made their way into his office. He paid no mind to the sounds drawing closer to his desk until he heard the tell-tale sound of his door’s lock sliding into place.

Iruka glanced up to see who just entered his office. His breath hitched. The Hatake twins. Everyone knew you could never run into one without the other. Sukea Hatake was known as the  _ good _ twin. He had been recently hired as the temporary photography sensei, but with how well he got along with his fellow sensei and how much the students adored him there was little doubt in Iruka's mind he wouldn't be offered a full-time position when this was over. He was always early to his classes and was secretly every teacher’s favourite for his amazing penmanship when filling out his class reports.

Kakashi Hatake was, however, the polar opposite. Having just been made Naruto’s jounin sensei, he was slowly driving Iruka crazy. He was always late to their meetings and disrespectful to his fellow sensei. And don't get Iruka started on his mission reports! They were so illegible mission desk workers considered hiring codebreakers to decipher them. And lastly, his passive-aggressive comments and condescending attitude constantly cause an abundance of arguments amongst his fellow shinobi. If not outright brawls! Although those were far and few, it aggravated Iruka to no end.

The Hatakes are technically identical twins. Standing over six feet tall with storm grey eyes, they were deceptively lean with nothing but pure muscles hidden beneath their baggy clothes **.** But since Kakashi can't go five minutes without instigating a fight with someone, Sukea started dying his hair in an effort to differentiate from his twin. Also Sukea, unlike his twin, doesn't wear a mask (much to Kakashi's dismay), which leaves a little mole on the left side of his chin exposed. Although Sukea didn’t brawl as often as his twin, he had been known to jump into one if Kakashi needed him. According to the gossip around the mission desk sukea only jumped in if there were more than six opponents. But then again the gossip also said the reason Kakashi wears a mask is because he has giant beaver teeth. 

Honestly, Iruka didn't know what to believe.

Sukea was currently occupying one of the office chairs in front of Iruka's desk like a normal person. While Kakashi perched himself on the corner of Iruka’s desk. 

"Kakashi-sensei there is a perfectly good chair beside Sukea-sensei you could use." 

"Maa, Iruka I enjoy being close to you," Kakashi answered with an eye smile.

Iruka could feel his eye twitching. Before he could retort Sukea interjected.

"Kashi-kun no need to make Iruka-sensei mad. Come sit by me." 

"Maa Otoutou, I think I'd enjoy the view better from _behind_ Iruka's desk," Kakashi leered. With a devilish glint in his eye, Kakashi strode behind the desk in quick, confident steps. Iruka leapt from his chair intending to put a stop to this silliness. He turned toward Kakashi ready to tear into him when a hand grabbed his forcefully turning him around. He had forgotten about Sukea. 

Warm, soft lips met his in a tender kiss. Iruka’s eyes widened, his hands coming up to Sukea’s chest intent on pushing him away. When Sukea’s hand gently caressed his cheek, before settling onto the curve of his jaw. His thumb making soft sweeps along his cheeks. Iruka’s eyes fell shut at the sensation. The loving touch lulling Iruka into submission. Sukea’s tongue gently licked at his lip begging for permission. Iruka parted his lips letting Sukea deepen the kiss. Iruka’s eyes drifted shut as the kiss grew more heated. Sukea's hand slowly slid to cup the back of his head. Pulling Iruka deeper into the kiss and further under his spell. Iruka’s hands gripping Sukea's shirt as he lost himself in the kiss. 

He felt Sukea's fingers gently pull his hair tie out causing his hair to cascade down to his shoulders. Iruka leaned back gasping, but it wasn’t more than a few seconds later he was pulled into another kiss. Sukea’s hands tangled in his hair as he grew bolder. His other arm wound around Iruka’s waist bringing him flush against his body. 

Iruka's legs threatened to give under the onslaught of passion Sukea was pouring into the kiss. Just when he was about to collapse a hard body slowly pressed up against his back. Hot open mouth kisses were rained down Iruka’s neck and shoulders. Strong hands gripped Iruka’s hips as Kakashi ground his hard length against his ass. Giving Iruka a taste of what was to come.

Finally breaking the kiss, their names fell from his lips in a breathless whisper, “Kakashi, Sukea…please.” 

“Don’t worry Iruka. We’ll take care of you,” Kakashi whispered hotly into his ear .

The twins shared a look, silently communicating with one another as only twins can. Suddenly both sets of hands were on his hips. Roughly turning him around to face Kakashi. Iruka felt Kakashi’s hands weave into his hair before it was roughly tugged back. Iruka gasped as Kakashi took full advantage of his shock. Plundering his mouth with a demanding kiss. 

Iruka couldn’t help but compare the two kisses. Sukea’s was sweet, gentle and passionate. Kakashi’s, on the other hand, was dominating, rough and sexy. The arousal that had been slowly burning in his belly erupted into a raging inferno. He was being devoured and loving every second of it. Sukea moulded against his back as his hands began to wander. It was then that Iruka realized that they were still at the academy. He was in his office! And he was currently making out with his fellow sensei! _What in the world was he thinking!_ He has to put a stop to this _. Immediately._

“Kakashi,” he whispered as he broke the kiss. “We need to-” he began to say only to be cut off as Kakashi dragged him into another kiss. Sukea’s hands slipped under his shirt. Slowly he dragged his nails up Iruka's sides hiking his shirt up as he went. Shivering Iruka attempted to stop the wandering hands when abruptly Sukea pulled his shirt over his head, forcing Iruka and Kakashi to separate. His arms were pulled back as his shirt was dragged down them. Instead of pulling it all the way off, Sukea twisted it tight around Iruka's wrist, leaving him completely at their mercy.

“Please…we have to stop this,” he pleaded.

“Maa Sensei, don’t worry. I'll tell you when I want to hear you beg,” Kakashi whispered heatedly into his ear. Kakashi began nibbling on it slowly making his way down Iruka's neck. Finding all his hidden spots that drove him wild.

Sukea leaned in as he murmured, “there’s no need to deny yourself Iruka-sensei. You know you want this. Just let it happen.”

Before he could even attempt to reply, Kakashi fisted his hair and pulled him into another kiss. Kakashi's other hand slid up his sides to tweak his nipple. Arching his back at the sensation he moaned into the kiss. Sukea took a step pressing up against his back, trapping his hands between their bodies. Sukea’s hands drifted down his body only to stop at the edge of his pants. His fingers tease at the waistband, dipping in and tickling the sensitive skin hidden beneath. Sending shivers down Iruka’s spine. 

Iruka was helpless to the onslaught of sensations the twins were invoking. Sukea finally stopped teasing him, unbuttoning his pants he dragged them down along with his underwear. Pulling them down to his knees, Sukea took his aching arousal in his hand. Giving Iruka a tantalizing caress. 

Sukea let go of his cock, much to Iruka’s dismay. Rough hands firmly grasped Iruka’s hips as Sukea slid down to his knees behind him. Sukea spread his cheeks leaving him feeling exposed. A dry finger lightly brushing his opening. Iruka broke his kiss with Kakashi releasing a wanton moan into the air. The twins shared a look over his shoulder before Sukea leaned forward, giving Iruka’s hole a teasing lick. His knees buckled, the hands on his hips and the hard body in front of him the only things keeping him from falling. 

“Oooh, Iruka-sensei make that noise again,”

Sukea continued to tease his entrance with light kitten licks until finally, Iruka broke. “P-please, please I want it. Please stop teasing me.”

“Maa Sensei, you'll have to be more specific. What do you want?”

“Please, Kakashi don't make me say it. It’s just so dirty… p-please, I-I just need more.”

“More what, Sensei?”

“ _ Please eat me out. Please don't stop, Sukea. Please, I want to cum. Please… please, _ ” sobbed Iruka.

Sukea smirked at his twin before tightening his hold on Iruka's hips. Kakashi reached with one hand to grasp Iruka's ass. Spreading him wide before Sukea dove in, lapping at his hole like a starved man. As he slowly loosened, Sukea began to fuck his hole with his tongue. Whimpers and moans fell from Iruka's lips, helpless against the unstoppable force that was the Hatake twins. Sukea slipped two fingers in slowly, working his hole open. Gently stretching it allowed his tongue to reach deeper. 

Iruka could feel drool dripping from down the corner of his mouth. He was slowly losing his mind. The pleasure was driving him higher and higher. He could feel his release building. All of their teasing coupled with this? Iruka knew he wasn't going to last. 

Just as his moans reached a fever pitch, a hand clamped down on the base of his arousal. Halting his orgasm in its tracks. “Maa Sensei, we’re just getting started.” 

“P-please, please Kakashi let me cum,” he begged. Oh  _ Kami _ he just wanted to cum. Iruka wiggled his hips, trying to thrust into Kakashi’s hand, hoping to get just that little bit of friction he needed to push him over the edge. Iruka’s hands tighten in his makeshift bonds.

“Hmmm, I don’t know… Sukea what do you think? Should we let him?” Kakashi asked his twin over Iruka’s shoulder. 

Pulling back with a lewd pop, Sukea stared at Kakashi. His fingers never ceased in their slow, steady stretching. Licking his lips, Sukea answered, “I don't think he’s earned it yet, Kashi-kun.”

Iruka whimpered at his answer before crying out as Sukea rubbed incessantly at his sweet spot. Sukea tormented poor Iruka; driving him to the edge only to feel the hand on his cock tighten just enough to deny him his release.

“ _ P-please _ S-Sukea, Kakashi.  _ Please! _ I’ll do anything, please just let me cum!” he cried. 

Sukea slowly pulled his fingers out. Kakashi’s free hand made slow, soothing strokes down Iruka’s sides. Both brothers tried to help calm him after such an abrupt stop to his pleasure. After taking a few deep breaths, and basking in their gentle caresses, the desperate urge to cum subsided.

Kakashi brought his hand up and gently cupped his jaw. His thumb makes slow sweeps across it. Tilting his head slightly to better see Iruka’s expression, he asked, “better now, Sensei?”

Iruka nodded lethargically. Still, in a daze, he stared into Kakashi’s eyes, admiring the slight wrinkling around them as he smiled at Iruka. His gaze followed the scar cut across Kakashi’s eye, down this cheek were a mole, identical to his twin’s sat. It was then that it dawned on Iruka, he was looking at Kakashi-sensei’s face. 

_ His bare face!  _

Only a privileged few ever had this honor and now Iruka was one of them! He could feel his cheeks heating up the longer he stared at Kakashi. Iruka opened his mouth to speak when he felt something being wrapped around the base of his cock. His eyes shot down to see what had happened. A small black band was wrapped snugly around the base. A mischievous looking Sukea stared up at him.

“Don’t worry Sensei, we’ll take it off  _ eventually,” _ Kakashi said.

“If you’re a good boy, I just might convince him to take it off sooner,” Sukea added with a smirk.

They would be the death of him, Iruka just knew it. “W-What? Where did you get that? What is that?” 

Sukea stood up behind Iruka, peppering kisses along his shoulders until he came to a stop at his ear. “To answer your questions in order, Sensei: we got this especially for you at our favorite sex shop. It’s a cock ring.”

“Why would you buy that?” Iruka asked.

“Ruka, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, there are more appealing things I would like to get to. All you need to know is that Sukea and I have wanted you for a long time. And now that we have you, we aren’t going to let you go.” 

“Oh Kashi-kun, you’re always so impatient. But he’s right, Sensei. We bought a few gifts for you and we hope you’ll enjoy them as much as we’re going to.”

Iruka attempted to ask more questions when something metal pressed into his open mouth. It wedged his mouth open wide and had leather straps that he could feel being pulled behind his head. Someone moved his hair out of the way as the other one buckled the straps into place. Iruka could feel his mouth gaping open. He ran his tongue around the edges of the metal feeling the circular shape of it. Drool began to drip down his chin much to his dismay.

His legs were hobbled by his pants around his knees, his hands bound by his shirt at his back and now this? This lewd gag that left him at the mercy of the twins and their devilish desires. This was  _ Outrageous.  _ This was  _ Scandalous!  _ This was  _ Shameless.  _ This was the most turned on Iruka had ever been in his life. All of the noises he’d been trying to hold in now escaped him in an endless stream thanks to the gag. 

“Now that that’s been taken care of, Kashi-kun, hand me the lube. We wouldn't want to hurt our dear Ruka now would we.”

Kakashi flipped open one of the many pockets on his flak jacket and quickly presented the bottle to his twin. “Of course not, Otoutou.”

Sukea opened the bottle and quickly squeezed out some onto his hand. He gently rubbed his lubed fingers around Iruka’s opening. 

Iruka’s moans echoed in the empty office -a guttural resonance that sent shivers up the twins' backs. Kakashi pulled away from Iruka, the lack of contact drawing a strangled whimper from the trembling sensei. 

Kakashi stroked his thumb along Iruka’s chin before dipping the digit inside. “Ruka, do you want to cum?” Kakashi asked. His thumb held down Iruka’s tongue, causing drool to drip to his chest.

Iruka moaned out an affirmative answer.  _ Of course he wanted to cum.  _ He had only been begging for it since they started this torture.  _ Kami,  _ he would do anything to cum at this point. 

_ Anything. _

As if sensing his desperate thoughts, a wicked smile broke out across Kakashi’s face. “Well then Ruka, time to earn it.”

Kakashi pulled his hand back and began to unbutton his pants. The sound of the zipper dragging down echoed in the small office. Kakashi reached in and pulled out his throbbing cock. The head was wet with precum, showing he was just as affected as Iruka was. Giving it a few strokes, he quickly sat down on the desk. “Come here Ruka. I won’t bite unless, of course, you want me too,” he beckoned Iruka with an eye smile. 

Iruka shuffled forward slowly until he was standing in front of Kakashi. The Jounin watched him while slowly stroking his cock. With his free hand Kakashi reached out and grabbed the back of Iruka’s head. Slowly pulling the sensei forward until he was eye level with Kakashi’s arousal. “Well Ruka, what are you willing to do to cum?” he asked.

Iruka knew what Kakashi was asking him to do. Iruka was nervous, he knew he should protest. He also knew that if he really tried to get away they would probably let him go. But he didn't want to. He was living out one of his darkest fantasies and nothing was gonna stop him! 

Not even himself. 

Iruka leaned forward, pushing Kakashi's cock through the opening of the gag. Kakashi moaned as Iruka took him deeper into his mouth. The heavy weight of the jounin’s cock felt heavenly in his mouth. Iruka slowly began bobbing his head, taking Kakashi’s cock deeper after every pass.

Kakashi's grip tighten in his hair. " _Kami_ , Iruka your mouth is amazing. It's like it was made for my cock." He pulled Iruka’s head closer, forcing his cock farther into the sensei’s mouth. Iruka moaned at the feeling of it sliding deeper until it hit the back of his throat. He revelled in the feeling of being used. The weight of Kakashi's cock in his mouth, his hand in Iruka’s hair, all of it felt so good-

Then, all at once, a hand was spreading his ass open as two fingers plunged in. Iruka back arched as his opening clenched down on the intrusion. How did Sukea always manage to catch him by surprise? 

Sukea abandoned his slow pace he had adopted earlier and began finger fucking Iruka. “I wanted to go slow and make love to you, but after watching you take that cock I just can’t wait. Poor Iruka-sensei, if we’d known how much you loved being used we would’ve done this much sooner,” Sukea said as he added a third finger. 

Iruka whined at the feeling of being so full. It was positively delicious. With renewed determination, he took Kakashi’s cock down his throat until his nose rested in his pubic hair. He swallowed around it, causing Kakashi to tighten his grip in Iruka’s hair. The sting of it just drew Iruka deeper into his headspace. He was their toy to be used. A hole for their pleasure and he loved everything about it. 

“ _ Kami, Ruka! _ Your mouth was made for this. You love being used, don’t you? You love the feeling of Sukea stuffing your slutty hole with his fingers and my cock plugging up that pretty little mouth don’t you?” Kakashi asked as he began to fuck his mouth, pulling Iruka’s head up and down his cock faster and faster. 

Iruka could only moan as he was used.

Sukea pulled his fingers out causing Iruka to whimper before he pulled off Kakashi’s cock to let loose a breathless keen. The feeling if Sukea’s throbbing arousal slowly breached his opening. Iruka savoring the feeling of his hole being stretched. The sensation of being filled was positively addicting. The brunette knew he would never be the same. After what felt like an eternity, Sukea bottomed out inside Iruka. He clenched around Sukea, drawing out a moan from him. 

“Oh Sensei, you’re so tight. You feel so good around my cock. Oh Kashi-kun, it’s heavenly.” Sukea let Iruka adjust to the feeling of being split open on his throbbing erection. Squirming impatiently, Iruka tried to entice Sukea to move. He was going crazy!

“Maa, Ruka I think you’re forgetting something.” Kakashi pulled Iruka’s head back down, threading his shaft through the gag, muffling Iruka’s whimpers. Before Iruka could protest, Sukea tugged his hips back until only the tip remained inside. The chunin clenched down on it. trying desperately to keep Sukea from leaving him.

“Oh Sensei, you’re gripping me so tight. I never imagined perfect Iruka-sensei would be so naughty. Don’t worry I'll give you exactly what you need.” Sukea said before slamming home. Driving straight into Iruka’s sweet spot, pushing him further onto Kakashi’s cock. 

Then all at once, the twins began to move in unison. Sukea drew back as his twin drove forward, neither one leaving the sensei’s holes empty for long. Driving into him over and over again. Sukea let go of the sensei’s hips, reaching for his twin instead. He fisted his hands into Kakashi’s hair pulling him into a kiss. The twins fought for dominance above Iruka, never ceasing in their plundering of his body. 

Breaking apart with identical moans, the twins’ fucking reached a fevered pitch. Kakashi drove his cock into the sensei’s mouth, leaving Iruka gasping for air at every withdrawal. Sukea dragged his nails down Iruka’s sides, causing goosebumps to erupt over his skin while his twin reached under the sensei to tug on his nipples. 

Poor Iruka squirmed, trying to escape from the overwhelming sensations.

“Maa, Ruka is such a good boy, taking us so well. You were made for us. My wonderful Ruka, I'm gonna fill you up. Mark you so that everyone knows you’re ours. No one can have you.” Praises fell from Kakashi’s lips as he drove harder into the brunette's mouth. 

Letting out a desperate moan, Kakashi buries his manhood down Iruka’s throat. Holding the sensei tight to his pelvis, Iruka felt his cock throb on his tongue before it erupted down his throat. He mourned the loss of getting to taste Kakashi’s pleasure on his tongue. As the jounin’s orgasm faded, he pulled out of Iruka’s mouth, pumping his cock to wring the last of his seed out onto the brunette’s face. He could feel it splash across his scar.

As soon as the elder twin had finished, Sukea pulled Iruka up flush against his chest. One arm wrapping around the brunette’s chest as the other grasped the sensei’s aching arousal. Iruka had completely forgotten about it, too focused on the twins and their pleasure. But now desperate mewls fell from his open mouth as his burning desire was brought to the forefront of his mind. The photographer jerked Iruka’s cock as he pounded him from behind.

“Oh sensei! You’re so amazing, such a good boy making Kakashi cum. Mmm so hot seeing him mark you. It makes me so jealous he gotta do it first. But it's okay, Sensei, I don’t mind sharing with him. He is such a good brother to me. You are mine sensei.” Sukea muttered in Iruka’s ear. His thrust stuttered before the brunette felt warmth flood his passage. 

Buried deep inside him, Iruka could feel every throb of Sukea’s cock as it emptied inside him. Whimpers fell from Iruka’s lips incessantly. He needed to cum! _ Oh Kami, he needed to cum.  _ Kakashi, ever the observant jounin, saw his distress. He reached down, wrapping his hand around his twin’s to help bring Iruka to completion. 

Iruka writhed in their grasp. He couldn’t cum with the ring holding back his release. Frustrated tears leaked down his cheeks. Sukea nuzzled Iruka’s neck as Kakashi licked up the brunette’s tears.

“Oh Ruka, don’t cry you’ve been such a good boy.”

Kakashi rained kisses on his cheeks and down the other side of his shoulder.

“You’re ours Sensei and we're gonna make sure everyone knows it.” Iruka felt a hand drift to the band around his cock. “Now Sensei, be a good boy and cum.” The hand snapped open the ring. Iruka came with a wail as both twins bit into his neck, leaving twin marks upon it. Branding him theirs as they claimed they would. His vision whited out. He collapsed into their arms. 

He slowly came to feeling gentle hands unbuckling the gag. One of them massaging his jaw as the other released his hands. Iruka pried open his tired eyes coming face to face with Kakashi. 

“Welcome back Ruka,” he said with a smile. 

Iruka smiled back at him only to grimace as Sukea pulled out of his passage. Before the sensei could utter a word, he felt something hard at his opening. It was slowly pressed in, keeping his hole stretched open. It was just long enough to graze his sweet spot. Drawing whimpers out as it stimulated his oversensitive body.

“W-what is that?” His voice cracked after such abuse. 

“Oh? This, Sensei. is a plug that we got especially for you. You didn’t think we would be finished with you after just one round, did you? Kashi-kun has a few more presents for you back at the compound,” the youngest Hatake whispered into his ear.

Kakashi bit down on the lobe of his ear, making Iruka shiver. “We’re just getting started.” 


End file.
